


Unabashedly Us

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Homophobia, Reader-Insert, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Unabashedly Us

“Baby! Are you ready?” You called from the kitchen and were already prepared to run out the door. One, you were hungry, and two, not just for food. Sure, you were physically starved, but JJ had been away on two back-to-back cases and this was the first time she’d been home in a week and a half, so you wanted to eat and get back to the apartment. “I’m hungry! And not just for food!”

When she laughed from the bedroom, putting the last touches on her outfit, and the sound made your heart flutter. You could just picture her mega-watt smile peeking out from the mess of perfectly wavy hair. “If that isn’t inspiration for me to move faster then I don’t know what is!”

Seconds later, she emerged, dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a stunning off-the-shoulder navy blue top that played perfectly off her eyes. You placed a peck on her cheek and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the stairs and into the car. It was time for some quality togetherness after an extended period of time apart.

For spontaneity’s sake, JJ had picked a restaurant about 20 minutes away that you hadn’t been to before. It was a gorgeous place, not really dress-down material, but not upscale either - it was right in between and a great compliment to both of your personalities. 

The tables were made up with a plain white table cloth. In the center stood a stout crystal vase with different colored roses in each. The ones on your table were a beautiful coral hue. “This place is gorgeous, Jayge.”

She blushed and sat across from you, instantly grabbing your hand, leaving both of you to peruse your menus using only one hand. “What are thinking of getting?” You asked.

“The salmon looks delicious.” Her fingers traced circles in your palm.

“Me too! I’m really in a salmon mood.”

There was barely anyone in the restaurant yet. You’d decided to come early to beat the start-of-the-weekend rush. It was a good thing there were few people around, because they’d probably be sickened by how adorable you were (if you did say so yourself).

After deciding once and for all that you were both having the same thing, you placed your menus on the table as a cue to your waiter that you were ready to order, linking your fingers together and beaming at each other as he made his way over to the table. The man wore a strained smile as he approached, and his abrupt manner of speech took you off guard. “What can I get for you this evening?” It was like the words were what he was supposed to say, but the tone was his own. 

“We’re both going to have the salmon,” JJ said, trying her best to smile at him. “And I’ll have a water also.”

“I’ll have a diet coke,” you added. “Thanks so much.”

Maybe he was having a bad day. You’d worked in retail and food service before. Some days, you just wanted to punch everyone in the throat and didn’t want to be there at all. “I don’t think he likes…us,” she said.

“Why would he not like us? He doesn’t know us.” It didn’t click until she spoke again.

She swallowed hard and pulled your hand to her mouth, placing a kiss on the top of your palm. “I mean, I think he doesn’t like the fact that two women are dating.”

“Well, that just sucks for him now doesn’t it?” You laughed. Fuck that. You weren’t gonna let anyone break your stride. You were dating Jennifer Fucking Jareau; you were proud to have her on your arm. You’d shout how much you loved her from the rooftops and if people didn’t like it, then fuck them.

For a while, you both let it go, falling back into easy conversation until he came back to the table. You were still holding hands, and this time you saw his eyes dart to their place on the table. He definitely didn’t like it. Well…too bad. JJ saw it too, and she wasn’t happy. Normally, she’d let things slide, but she’d had a tough couple of weeks and she blurted out her question before she could stop herself. “Is there a problem?”

“N-no…just, here.” He placed the meals down on the table. “Enjoy your meals and go.”

“Excuse me?” You weren’t even angry; it was more astounding than anything. “You’re trying to rush us out? We’re paying customers.”

“You came here early, which is good. You should be out by the time families start coming in.”

“Why should we have to be out before families come in?” JJ asked hotly. Oh, this was not going to be good. “Is my sexuality rude for the children? I can’t hold my girlfriend’s hand, but that couple in the corner can suck face and that’s not considered rude? Are you serious?”

“This is a family place. Just enjoy your meals.” And with that, he turned away.

“Is he fucking kidding me?” She hissed.

You rolled your eyes at his stupidity and took a forkful of your food. “Forget it, babe. He’s dumb. I’m hungry. You’re not going to change his mind.”

“Well, I’m gonna complain to the manager,” she replied insistently.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Yea, why not? They should know who their employees are.”

Luckily, the manager came by just a few minutes later to ask how the meals were. “They’re delicious,” she started, “But I do have a complaint about our waiter.”

The woman was extremely attentive, her eyes almost soft and grandma-like as JJ started to explain what had happened. “Oh, that’s Brent,” she said, rolling her eyes. “We’ve known the type of person he is, but he needed a job so I wanted to give him a chance. Don’t worry. I’m going to have a word with him.”

“Thanks so much,” JJ said.

The weekend crowd was now filing in, drowning out the conversation that was being had between the manager and your waiter. Within 10 minutes, you finished your meals; the salmon was amazing. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the blur of your waiter approaching the table. “You told my manager? Just because I don’t like the fact that two women are together, you told my manager?”

“Yes,” JJ said without missing a beat. “I don’t care what you think in the context of your own home. When you’re doing a job, you keep that shit to yourself. It was inappropriate and I said as much.”

“How dare you!” He said, his voice rising in tone as he spoke. “I could get fired for that!”

JJ scoffed. “That’s not my problem. Maybe keep your homophobic bullshit to yourself and you won’t have a problem.”

“Better yet, don’t be a homophobe,” you added. If JJ was going to get into this, you might as well add in your two cents.

Most of the other patrons were now looking at you, JJ and the waiter. So much so that the manager returned to your table. “Brent, leave. You’re fired.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He screamed. “You fucking bitch!”

To everyone else’s dismay, the asshole known as Brent lunged in JJ’s direction, but she popped up from the table in a flash and wrenched his arm back behind him before pinning him to the table. “What the fuck?” He screamed.

“I’m an FBI agent, dumbass.”

JJ let him up from the table. He shook his arms out and looked at her in disbelief. “Brent,” the manager said again, “You’re done. Get out.”

Brent huffed and spat a few more curses in your direction before leaving. With him gone, the rest of the patrons went back to their meals. “I’m so sorry to both of you,” the manager said. “You said you enjoyed our food right?”

“Very much so,” you replied. Despite the asshole waiter, the place was gorgeous and the food was delicious. 

The manager’s face softened again. “Then please come and see us again for another meal, drinks included free of charge at your earliest convenience. I’ll go get a little card or something to give you so that if you come in when I’m not here then my staff will know.”

After a complimentary dessert, you paid the bill and promised the manager you’d return soon, thanking her for her hospitality. “Well, that was an eventful dinner,” you chuckled.

“Sorry, I got really confrontational,” she grimaced. “I just can’t help it when people are like that. I love you and I wish people would just see that and not the fact that we’re women.”

“Me too,” you sighed. But there were going to be people like that all over the world. You just had to make the best of a bad situation. “I do have to admit though, you pinning him to the table was really badass and sexy.”

“Really?”

“Seeing you all protective and strong like that…sexy as fuck.”

JJ laughed and leaned into your shoulder. Sometimes people sucked, but you weren’t going to let one asshole ruin your night.


End file.
